Sanae Nakazawa
}} 'Sanae Nakazawa '(jap. 中沢 早苗, Nakazawa Sanae) ist Tsubasas Schwarm, später Freundin und Ehefrau. SanaesMutter.png|Sanaes Mutter SanaesMutter1.png AtsushiNakazawa.png|Atsushi Atsushi1.png Biographie Sanae lebt mit ihren Eltern und ihrem jüngeren Bruder Atsushi in der Stadt Nankatsu. Sie war am Anfang der Serie die Anführerin des Fanclubs ihrer Schule. Damals wirkte sie sehr jungenhaft und wie ein kleiner Wildfang, was ihr den Spitznamen "Anego" einbrachte. Noch heute haben viele ihrer Freunde Schwierigkeiten sie nicht mehr so zu nennen, besonders Genzo Wakabayashi hat da so eine Probleme weswegen auch Sanae sehr sauer wird. Kaum sieht sie Tsubasa spielen, ist sie begeisterter Fan von ihm und feuert ihn auch immer an. Dabei rutscht ihr öfter raus, dass er doch „ihr“ Tsubasa sei und sie es nicht abkönne, wenn andere Mädchen mit ihm sprachen. Sie wird sehr schnell eifersüchtig- womit die Freunde auch Tsubasa ab- und an aufziehen, dieser aber nur ein Lächeln dafür übrig hat. Erste Eifersuchtsprobleme bekommt sie mit Yayoi Aoba, die eine alte Freundin von Tsubasa ist und Sanae da einiges falsch versteht. Später werden die beiden Mädchen aber die besten Freundinnen und halten Briefkontakt, indem sie sich immer wieder schreiben wie weit sie mit Jun und Tsubasa sind. Wegen Yayoi beschloss auch Sanae Managerin, so sprechen sie viele an, zu werden. Es gelingt ihr zusammen mit ihrer Schulfreundin Yukari Nishimoto. Es dauerte einige Zeit, da zeigt auch Tsubasa, dass er Gefühle für sie hat.thumb|250px|Liebesgeständnis von Tsubasa an Sanae Erst nachdem Koshi Kanda, der sich in sie verliebt und umwirbt, Tsubasa herausfordert und den Kampf verliert, gesteht Tsubasa ihr seine Liebe zu ihr und die beiden werden ein Paar. In den Jahren wo er im Ausland war, arbeitete sie als Bedienung in einem Restaurant und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm, wo sie ihn nach 2 Tagen auch fand und ihm weinend in die Arme fiel. Später als er ihr einen Heiratsantrag macht, gesteht er ihr, sie schon immer geliebt zu haben. Er wollte immer sein Bestes geben, damit auch sie ihn anfeuerte- denn das machte ihn glücklich. Sanae war begeistert und fing an zu weinen. Sie meinte, dass auch heute ihr Traum wahr geworden sei, was Tsubasa wieder verneinte und meinte, dass nicht nichts von ihrer ersten Liebe, als ihm, kam. Sie küssten sich und damit endete der Manga. Man sah auch noch ein Hochzeitsfoto von den Beiden, sie haben nach westlichen Stil geheiratet. Dass Tsubasa sehr an ihr hängt, merkt man an verschiedenen Stellen: er dreht sie vor Freude, als er erfährt das sie schwanger ist, mal küsst er seinen Ehering, als er ein Tor geschossen hatte, da dieses Tor für sie war und legt den Ball unter sein T-Shirt, das sein ungeborenes Kind zeigen sollte. Er sagt ihr auch oft, dass sie ruhig viel essen soll, weil sie nun für zwei isst, bedankt sich oft bei ihr und freut sich auch immer, wenn sie bei einem Spiel dabei ist. Auch bei ihr ist es nicht anders: sie ist gerne bei ihm und macht auch niemals Umstände, steht immer hinter ihm und erkennt sogar vor Ryo, wenn Tsubasa etwas hat. Zitate Tsubasa Vater und Mutter in einem Gespräch: Mutter: „Es wundert mich, dass Sanae es solange mit deinem Kind ausgehalten hat.“ Vater: „Sie hat sich sehr verändert und ist erwachsen geworden, nicht so wie Tsubasa, der immer noch ein kleines Kind ist.“ – Wahrscheinlich ist das eine Anspielung auf die Rollenverteilung der beiden in ihrer Beziehung: Sanae plant und wirtschaftet alles und Tsubasa rennt über den Platz und verdient damit sein Geld. Flitterwochen thumb|260px|Sanaes und Tsubasas HochzeitDie Flitterwochen der Beiden fielen komplett weg (Roberto sprach Tsubasa darauf an, aber dieser hatte nur „Yeah“ übrig.), denn sie waren beide nach Spanien gezogen, damit dort Tsubasa seine Karriere weiter fördern konnte. Beruf Sanae schien einmal den Berufswunsch einer Kindergärtnerin gehabt zu haben, da sie dies einmal in World Youth erwähnte. Im Gegensatz zu damals scheint sie aber nun Hausfrau zu sein und nichts weiter zu machen, auch ist sie viel ruhiger geworden und bekommt auch keinen Eifersuchtsanfall mehr. Nachdem sie in Golden-23 bekannt gibt, dass sie schwanger ist, sieht man sie nur noch mit sehr weiter Kleidung. Beziehungen Sie scheint sich ebenfalls sehr gut mit den anderen „Fußballfrauen“ zu verstehen, dazu gehören Rivauls Frau (Name unbekannt), Yayoi, Yahiko, Santanas Mutter und auch Manuela, die Verlobte von Gordoba Gonzales. Wie allen diesen Frauen ist auch Sanae klar, dass sich die Welt ihrer Männer immer nur um den Ball drehen wird. Hintergundinfomationen Ursprünglich sollte Sanae Aki Yamazaki heißen und Taro Tsubasa (Vorgänger von Tsubasa Ohzora) und Genzo sich um sie streiten. In einem Fußballspiel sollte es dann entschieden werden, auch sollte Genzo sie als Freundin haben, wo doch jeder wusste, dass sie Taro Tsubasa liebte und dieser sie. Küsse thumb|250pxInsgesamt hat haben sich nach dem jetzigen Stand Tsubasa und Sanae nur zwei Mal geküsst (nur welches der Leser mitbekam versteht sich). Das erste Mal war als er zu seinem Spiel wollte und sie ihm diesen Kuss als einen ‚Zauber‘ gab, dass er siegen sollte. Sie stellte sich auf Zehnspitzen und gab den leicht überraschten Tsubasa einen Kuss. Man sieht nicht genau ob es auf den Mund oder die Wange war. Das zweite Mal war, als er ihr den Heiratsantrag machte. Diesmal nahm er sie bei den Schultern, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie auf den Mund. Galerie SanaeCTMGSBC.jpg|Als Grundschülerin SanaeCTAGS.png|In Die tollen Fußballstars SanaeCTJGS.png|In Captain Tsubasa J SanaeSK2006Vektor.jpg|Vektorgrafik zu Super Kickers 2006 SanaeSK2006MS.jpg|In Super Kickers 2006 als Mittelschülerin Quellen *Captain Tsubasa (Manga) *Captain Tsubasa (Anime) *World Youth *Road to 2002 (Anime) *Road to 2002 (Manga) *Golden-23 *Millennium Dream *3109 Days all Records en: Sanae Nakazawa Nakazawa, Sanae Nakazawa, Sanae